<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Muggle Way by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502554">The Muggle Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Healing, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Snowed In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While there are perks to using magic, some things are better done the Muggle way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What to do on a Snowy Day</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Muggle Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Weasleys, Witches, &amp; Writers' What To Do on a Snowy DayFest. Many thanks to my beta for looking this over.</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione looked out the window of the upstairs flat, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's snowing pretty heavily." From what she could see of Diagon Alley, snow covered every inch, and the streets were empty. Not many were braving the storm - that was the reason she and George had closed the shoppe and retired upstairs. </p><p>"The water is nearly done boiling," George called from the kitchen. </p><p>Turning away from the window, she moved towards the sofa and watched as George set about preparing them both hot chocolate the Muggle way. He smiled as he worked, which put a smile on her own face.</p><p>Shortly after the war, George had withdrawn into himself completely. Everyone felt the loss of Fred, but George had been inconsolable. He had retreated to his shoppe and stayed there, only going to his flat for short periods of time. He had thrown himself into his work and avoided his family like the plague. Everyone had decided to give him space and time to heal, but around August, Hermione began to worry. </p><p>Reaching out to George, she insisted that he give her a job as the Head of their Research Department and that she would oversee his work. Truth be told, she had no desire to work in the Ministry or at Hogwarts, and research had been something she had been interested in. She also had a second motive of wanting to keep a closer eye on George. To her utter surprise, he agreed to her terms.</p><p>After a few months of working together, Hermione got up the nerve to finally kiss him. He responded enthusiastically, and for the first time in months, he smiled - and it was a real one at that.</p><p>Now having dated for a few months, she had moved into his flat with him, and things were going well. The two of them attended Sunday dinners at the Burrow, and he had accompanied her to visit Bill and Fleur to meet their new little one. As Hermione watched him work, she knew that George was almost back to his old self. Her heart warmed at the thought.</p><p>"Here we are," George announced, bringing over two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Plenty of marshmallows too, just like you like it."</p><p>“You know me so well,” Hermione said, grinning as she accepted the cup of hot chocolate. She sniffed it, her mouth watering. “This is the perfect thing to do on a snowy day.”</p><p>“Hot chocolate and snuggling on the sofa?” George asked, chuckling quietly before taking a sip of his drink. “You’re right - this is the perfect way to spend a snowy day.”</p><p>“Good call on closing up shoppe,” Hermione said. “You could tell Verity was eager to get home.”</p><p>“Well, as you said, I doubt we were going to going to make a lot of sales in this weather,” George said. “Besides, an afternoon snuggled up watching the telly with has some perks.”</p><p>“Oh, it does?” Hermione asked, feigning innocence. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of getting up to some fun. She took a sip of her drink before putting it down on the table in front of them. “You know, it’s pretty cold.”</p><p>“Well, it is snowing outside,” George said, chuckling. “Of course it’s cold in here.”</p><p>“But I’m cold,” Hermione pressed, looking at George.</p><p>“Use a Warming Charm?” George suggested. “You are a witch.” He looked at her, clearly not picking up on her hints.</p><p>“Merlin, George, I want <i>you</i> to warm me up,” Hermione said firmly, taking his mug from his hand and putting it next to hers. She then moved so she was straddling his lap, facing him.</p><p>“Ohhh,” he said chuckling. “Sorry, love, I get it now… You want me to warm you up the Muggle way.”</p><p>She laughed. “Well, you know I love when you do things the Muggle way.”</p><p>“Then wait no longer,” George murmured before kissing her tenderly. </p><p>His fingertips brushed her bare sides, creeping beneath the hem of her tee-shirt. Hermione trembled in delight, deepening their kiss. He kissed her back passionately before he pulled away, adoration in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. </p><p>"Please," Hermione begged. "George."</p><p>George grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He flung it to the floor, his eyes hungrily roaming her body. He then made quick work of removing her bra. “So sexy,” he murmured, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation.</p><p>Hermione flushed, lightly biting her lower lip. She then leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moaned as his hand came up and gently teased her nipple. She pressed her body against him, wanting more of his touch. George moved his lips to her neck, kissing and teasing the sensitive spot beneath her ear. His hands roamed her body teasingly.  Every touch sent a thrill of longing through her.</p><p>“George, please, I need you.”</p><p>He grinned at her. “Do you, love? Are you warm enough? Or should I tease you more?” His voice was husky with want.</p><p>“I’m plenty hot for you,” Hermione teased, grinning at him. “Please, George, don’t make me wait any longer.”</p><p>George growled, slipping a hand down her jeans and knickers and feeling that she was indeed ready. Pulling out his wand, he used magic to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes. While Hermione would have preferred undressing without magic, she couldn’t deny his eagerness. </p><p>She wasted no time in lifting herself up and sliding down over his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "George," she gasped, adjusting to the feel of him. His hands rested on her hips, gripping her as he groaned.</p><p>"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," George said, his eyes wide. "Ride me." He licked his lips in anticipation. “Please,” he added, looking at her pleadingly. </p><p>"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. George met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.</p><p>Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "George," she moaned, "Oh, yes."</p><p>"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."</p><p>George’s command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, George let out a guttural moan as he came.<br/>Hermione slumped forward against George, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "George," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>“Love you,” George murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Hope that warmed you up enough,” he teased.</p><p>“Plenty warm,” she said, pecking him on the lips lovingly. She then moved her body, taking a seat on the sofa next to him. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her naked body. She snuggled up next to George. “See? Perfect way to spend a snowy day.”</p><p>“You’re right, as always,” George said, kissing her. “Good thing I placed a Stasis Charm on the hot chocolate.”</p><p>As Hermione picked up her warm hot chocolate, she smiled. Magic did have some perks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>